The One Where Emma Cries
"The One Where Emma Cries" is the second episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 3, 2002. Plot Rachel adores a sleeping Emma so much that she, much to Phoebe's protest, wakes her up, which indeed turns out to be a very bad decision: Emma doesn't stop crying. When Emma keeps crying for several hours, it drives not only Rachel, but also Monica and Phoebe crazy. The problem is surprisingly easily solved: when Monica holds her, she stops crying immediately, leading to Monica being hired as the "official baby crier stopper". Ross finds out that when Rachel thought Joey was proposing to her she said yes. Ross makes a big problem out of it and doesn't say a single word to Joey anymore. When they meet at Central Perk and Joey persuades Ross that they have to talk about it, Ross refuses. Joey's way to solve the conflict, Ross hitting him, only makes things worse: Joey ducks away and Ross breaks his thumb on lamppost that stands behind Joey, to Gunther's amusement. Joey tries to show Ross that it's a natural instinct, but Ross doesn't duck and gets hit again. Ross and Joey have to go to the hospital, where Joey fills in Ross' forms. Ross puts Rachel as his emergency contact, who he describes as his "roommate", but Joey convinces him that he's so much more to Rachel. Ross comes home and wants to start the topic of dating again, but Rachel's too tired of Emma and only wants something else: sleep. Chandler couldn't sleep all night because he was worried about a very important meeting he has to go to at work. The result is that he's very tired and starts to fall asleep during the meeting, resulting in him accepting to run the office in Tulsa, even having to move there. Monica doesn't want to move to Oklahoma, but Chandler screws his attempt to get out of it: he calls his boss by the wrong name, mistakenly calls her daughter her son and ends up telling a story that he'd love to go to Tulsa. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Janet Hubert - Ms. Elaine McKenna (as Janet Hubert-Whitten) James Michael Tyler - Gunther Michael Kurtz - Walter (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Sheldon Epps Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia General * Emma keeps crying no matter who holds her and only stops when Monica does it. This is the exact opposite to her half-brother Ben when he was a baby, who only cried when Monica held him and stopped when someone else did it ("The One With The Baby On The Bus"). * This is one of the rare episodes that doesn't show Monica's or Joey's apartment. * This is the first appearance of Central Perk and Gunther since "The One Where Rachel Is Late" (S8E22). * Rachel assures Ross she doesn't want to marry Joey but at the start of next season they start dating although this relationship only lasts one week and they never sleep together. * The big gorilla the gang buy could be a callback to Ross's pet monkey Marcel. * Chandler getting transferred to the office in Tulsa ultimately leads to him quitting his job at Christmas. * Ross and Rachel continue to live as roommates until The One Where Monica Sings when she moves back in with Joey. However she moves back in with Ross in The Last One when they get back together for good. * Chandler describes Tulsa as the Paris of Oklahoma and comments that he and Monica thought about moving to Paris. In the The Last One, Rachel actually intends moving to Paris before getting off the plane to be with Ross. * Ross chooses Rachel as his emergency contact. When Rachel was in the hospital after falling off the balcony, Rachel asked Monica, Ross's sister, to be her emergency contact. Goofs/Continuity *Rachel's hair is several inches longer than at the end of the previous episode although it is supposed to be a direct continuation. *Ross’s birthday is inconsistent. In this episode Ross says his birthday is October 18. Also, in "The One With Five Steaks And An Eggplant" (S2E5) (which aired October 19) Ross is taken to a Hootie and the Blowfish concert on his birthday. However, in "The One With George Stephanopoulos" (S1E4), Joey and Chandler buy Rangers' tickets to celebrate Ross's birthday on October 20, and Ross says that his birthday was seven months ago, implying his birthday is in March. Furthermore, in "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend" (S4E5), Ross tells Gunther his birthday is in December. *In the coffee house, when Ross and Joey are having a fight about Joey's proposal to Rachel, Ross does the "quote gesture" with his hands and Joey says he doesn't know what this means. However, he used this gesture twice in the previous season. In "The One With Rachel's Date" (S8E5) and "The One With The Secret Closet" (S8E14). He also used it early in season five, in "The One With Chandler's Work Laugh" (S5E12), and later in season six, in "The One With Mac And C.H.E.E.S.E" (S6E20). *The post Ross punches is clearly flexible plastic. *When Ross and Rachel are talking about which muffin she wants, her sleeves move up and down her arms with the different shots. *When Rachel wakes up Emma during a nap, against Phoebe's advice, there is a shot of Emma in the cot. She is wearing a plain pink hat, but in the next shot, when Rachel lifts her out of the cot, she is wearing a white hat with what looks like little flowers on it. *When Phoebe makes the first attempt to leave, Rachel is standing directly behind the sofa but after a brief shot of Monica, Rachel's nearer to the apartment door. *When Rachel is gazing at Emma and saying she misses her, her left bra strap is visible but when she picks Emma up, it's no longer visible even though Rachel hasn't touched her sleeve. *When Joey opens the hospital room door, there's a wall behind him but in previous shots it was a waiting area. Photos TOWEmmaCries-LookingAtEmma.png Phoebe_&_Monica_(9x02).png TOWEmmaCries.png RossRachel_(9x02).png Episode Navigation Category:Season 9 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes